Why I didn't go for her?
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl see Carol in The Kindgom six months after Negan's attack, he thought he has lost her forever... but maybe he has still hope. It's a story full of Caryl, Carol as a bad-ass, Carol emotional and Negan.
1. Chapter 1

**Why I didn't go for her?**

 **Chapter 1.**

He still didn't understand why he didn't go for her. He told himself that it was because she asked for them to not go for her, he told himself it was because Morgan has gone to them telling them she was safe in The Kingdom, he told himself it was because he was angry that she has left her farewell letter to Tobin and not him, he told himself it was because he was angry at her for her leaving them.

But it was not because of those reasons. He was ashamed of himself, he knew he has failed her, all of them have failed her. No one saw that she was depressed, he didn't ask her why she wasn't okay, no one cared that she was sleeping with a guy she didn't even know... no one cared for her, they were all so lost in their own pain , in their own world... But he knew that even if he wanted to blame Rick, or Maggie... he was the one who failed her. He was her best friend, he has always protected and now he has failed her.. he has taken her for granted...Fuck.

So, when Morgan came to told them that she was in The Kingdom and Rick asked him that if he wanted, they would go for her... he said no. He didn't want to face her, he didnt' want to see her pain.. he didn't want to that he has lost her...

And now, six months later, he had her in front of him. And he wished that he would have gone to her.

...

She was.. stunning. Goodbye to that Alexandrian clothes, goodbye at her depressed face... she was just so gorgeous and so fucking incredible that it hurts to see her.

She was in the porch of the central house in the Kingdom with the other leader, Michael. He had heard they were the leader since the death of the former leader in Negan's hands, Michael and she have managed to save the Kingdom and since then, they ruled the place.

She was now Known as The Queen of The apocalypse, and she looked as one. She wore a leather jacket and tight jeans and black boots. God, she was so sexy and her hair was longer and more wild. She looked like a rock star and seeing the looks of that guy, Michale, she was his rock star.

And it hurts so much to see that. He saw the way he looked at that guy, he saw the way he hold her waist and the way they looked at each other. He didn't saw love on her eyes but he saw admiration and happiness in them, and in Michael's eyes, he saw real love. Poor guy, he has fallen in love with her. He was going to suffer so much.

He looked then to his own group, he saw Abraham looking at her open- mouthed and Sasha looking at him angrily and saw Rick's face which was a mix of pride and relief and surprise. He noticed Morgan moving towards them, he leaned and speak to Rick's ears and him.

\- She's a good actress,isn't she? She doesn't trust Michael,she thinks he's a spy from Negan ... - said Morgan

Fuck. He looked at her again and then he saw it,her smile was the same that in alexandria when she thought Michael was looking but when he wasn't looking at her, she looked like the Carol he knew. He saw in her eyes that she was acting, she was thinking hard about something..

He looked at Rick who tried to keep smiling but he saw in his face that he was worried. They neede to talk to her, alone.

And he wasn't sure how he was going to react to having her close.

...

They gave them two houses, he decided to stay with Rick, Michonne and the children. Carol would come to see them soon but some Kingdom man said that she was busy right now helping in the infirmiary. His girl always so helpful, sacrificing her time to help others. Yeah,she was his girl even if she doesn't know it.

It was almost night when she appeared in the hall, she looked so beautiful that he couldn't react to her presence until she has hugged both Michonne and Carl. Then she came to the sitting room holding Judith, to talk to Rick and him.

He saw Rick hugging her and he was surprised to see him crying a few tears after that.

\- Oh Rick- she said caressing his hair

\- I went for you with Morgan... but- he started to say

\- I know sunshine, I know, but you did good- she said- I've missed you and your children so much, Judith looks so much as Lori...

\- Yeah.. you know she would be so proud of you... and we've missed you too.. I've missed having someone like you around.. you were brave enough to disagree with me.. and at the same time, you loved me..- he said smiling

\- Oh .. yeah.. love you..-she said laughing and hugging him. Then she looked at him since Rick's shoulders. He saw them a lot of emotions in her face, he saw happiness to see him, relief and surprise.

She separated from Rick and after she gave him Judith, she came to him. She moved like a .. fairy. He has always loved the way she moved,she was so delicate. But then he saw in her face she was afraid of his reaction.

She stood in front of him, her eyes were shining with tears and she smiled shily at him. He knew she thought he was angry at her.. he could have let her think that. But that was cruel.. and he never wanted to be cruel to her.

He took a step toward her and he caught her chin like that day when she was abducted for the Saviors. He caressed it softly, she was expecting him to say something.

\- You are a rockstar now, aren't you?- he said and then she let go a laugh.

She hugged him then and he hugged her back, he saw Rick smiling at knew how much he has missed her, he was the one who knew his feelings for her, he has confessed one day when he got so angry for missing her that he almost shot Aaron in the he noticed her breaking the hug and he leaned at her ears.

\- We need to talk, seriously- he said and she nodded

\- Well- she said looking at both- We need to talk

...

She told them everything. Morgan saving her,the people from the Kingdom saving them, how Michael and she became the leaders... she was more badass than before. If that was even possible. He saw her eyes when she talked about Michael, and he decided to ask her the question he wanted to ask since they got here.

\- Are you with him? - he said and he saw Rick covering his face with his hands

\- What?- she said surpised

\- Are you sleeping with him? or he just devored you with his eyes because you don't let him make a move?- he said

God, he has left her heard her sigh.

\- Okay, we need to tak about something... and no one else can know. - both Rick and him looked at her worried- the reason I know.. he is not .. exactly who he said he is.. it's because.. well..- she sighed again- He reminds me of Ed you know? He is so good looking and so charming ( as Ed was once) but he is too... temperamental.. I saw him having a fight with the former leader.. and it was a rough fight.. a few days later the saviours killed him.. he said he could't save him because he wanted to save me and the rest of the people. But he knew I was able to do it alone... and he .. well has tried to .. make a move on me... in fact one night he came to my room and ..- she looked afraid

\- Tell me didn't do ... I will kill him- he said

-Oh no, no, do you really think I would let him? oh come'on, you know me- she said smiling- It was his reaction what afraid me.. he started to shout at me and he saw the same look that all the saviors had... he apologised later on.. and since then he treated me with devotion... but it's like a play.. you know? We are both actors, and I'm trying to see if he is a bad guy or if he is the villain...

After she finished her story, they stood there in silent. Rick and him was shocked to hear all, they really thought the Kingdom was a safe place, and to know that the leader was... could be a savior.. But if he was sincere, he was thinking about her. He needed her alone to talk to her, he has missed her so much.

...

After that they didn't see her again, he hope that he would see her during dinner. But she didn't appear. He decided to look for her.

He found her in one of the gardens in Hilltop, she was with was talking to her so close and he could see how she was listening to him but looking for some escape. He went closer to them, listening to their conversation.

\- Hey sweetheart, we need to be together in this. I know they are your family but... they didn't come for you...- said Michael while caressing her cheek

\- I asked them not to come for me- she said faking a smile

\- I would have come for you either way.. I couldn't live without you...- he said leaning toward her but she separated from him

\- I'm sorry Mike, I really am...- she said

\- Don't worry my dear- he said tooking her neck a little too hard- Think about it..

And then he left. He saw her then sat in a bench and covered her face with her hands. He went to her, making noises to let her know he was there.

\- Hi stranger- she said smiling at him

\- What was that? I almost lost my mind when I saw him catching your neck...- he said as he took softly her chin

\- I'm fine... You wanted to talk with me.. come'on .. walk with me, I've missed so much my pookie- she said holding his hand

He let her hold his hand, in fact he caressed it briefly.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Why I didn't go for her?**

 **Chapter 2.**

He followed her while holding her hand, he should be surprised to feel so good. He never like human contact... until he knew her. She has changed him so much, she could touch him, hug him.. and he didn't flinch.. in fact, he enjoys it so much...

They keep walking a little while and he noticed she was smiling but at the same time , she was observing the place. Good girl. He has taught her that in the prison, you must always be watching, guarding. She has learnt so much, not only from him.. she has become a warrior, a real fucking warrior and he has enjoyed so much her transition.. He has missed her so much, her strengh, her sweetness... He saw her recovering from her .. time in Alexandria. Alexandria almost destroyed them all, but they keep living... and he saw that she would rise from her ashes as a phoenix. She always did that. She was invincible, she was eternal.

Then he notices they have stopped in front of a little lake in the middle of The Kingdom, she rested on the rail and he just saw her since where he was. She looked so beautiful, and then he remembered he almost lost her... and that he has refused to go for her during six months. Fuck, he was such an idiot.

\- Hey stranger, Are you here with me?- she said shaking her hand.

He went to her to stand beside her on the rail. He just smiled at her face, she was looking at him with a funny face.

\- What?- he asked her feeling embarrased.

\- Nothing... I just.. I've missed that.. you remember.. our walks in the prison?- she asked him with a smile- you know.. before everything went to hell

\- Yeah, you couldn't shut up- he said and she kicked him on the leg- What? It's true..

\- I thought.. sometimes.. that you would throw me through the fences- she said laughing

\- I thought of it.. but then I would have been so bored...- he said looking at her.

\- So, you just keep me alive all this time because you would be bored without me?- she said faking a sad face

\- Stopp- he said chuckling- And I didn't keep you alive... you saved yourself.. and you saved us too

After that, they stood there in silent.. for two minutes.

\- You know..- she said- Oh god, it's true... I don't stop, it's your fault Dixon. Usually I don't talk too much- she said covering her face with her hands

\- I don't believe that.. come'on.. talk..- he said, he didn't want her to stop talking. He enjoys so much these conversations, he has missed them so much.

\- Tell me the first time you thought of talking to me... but you didn't because you weren' brave enough- she said laughing at his face

\- What?- he said

\- Yea.. for example, one day in the quarry I wanted to talk to you.. Sophia used to call you Robin Hood and I was curious... but I .. well.. I was a coward-she said smiling sadly

\- Stopp- he said and then he came closer to her. They were so close, he could feel her everywhere.

\- Oh come'on pookie, tell me-she said winking at him

Pf...That woman

\- Okayy, will you shut up if I tell you?- he asked and she smiled at him- Oh you won't .. but fuck.. okay... do you remember that night we were on the CDC?- he saw her nodding at him and he continued- well, I wanted to ask you.. to drink with me.. I had a bottle of wine.. And you.. well I was curious too... I think- he said and then he looked away embarrased

\- Really? I thought you hated me then- she said

\- What? I never .. fuck.. You think I hated you once?- he asked and now it was her turn to look away- No, shit. You were just shy.. as me.. I was curious but.. you were with Sophia and I didn't want to interrupt..- he said looking at her. He noticed always how her eyes shone when she thinks of Sophia. Maybe one day, it won't hurt her or him so much...- You know?- he said holding her chin- I smiled that night, Dale always said that I should smile more... he didn't saw me that night.. I was smiling like a.. fool.

\- Why?- she asked him curious.

\- I saw you .. brushing her hair...it was a scene so sweet.. fuck..- he said laughing and she was laughing too- you're making me too soft, woman.

\- Oh sweetheart, you've always been a sweet boy- she said smiling and then got silent

He just keep thinking about something, he could't avoid it... he didn't want to as her , he was so afraid... but he needed to know it..

-Hey.. what happened out there? Morgan doesn't want to talk about it, he just said he saved you- said Daryl and then she looked away trying to leave

\- I think it's too late now, Daryl, we shoul...

\- No, no, talk to me- he said looking at her

\- Daryl, you don't want to know, believe me- she said looking at him guilty- believe me.

\- Fuck, I deserve to know. You know? - he said - we almost died out there, Aaron died...it was so horrible, so .. fuck I kept thinking about you, you know? I was .. Negan was going to choose one of us.. and I was going to die and I just thought about you... how happy I was that you weren't there... - he said

And then he saw her looking at him in shock.

\- I ... when Morgan came back form Hiltop, and he told me... I .. spent two days crying .. thinking about how I could lose you all, how I could have lost you- she said almost crying- I just... Daryl you are going to get crazy, I I tell you.

\- Fuck! Just tell me!- he said.

And then she told him, she told him how she almost died and she didn't let Morgan help her, how she told the savior to just kill her... and he saw red for a moment. He really wanted to slap her for that, he wanted to scream at her, he wanted to throw her to the lake.

\- Daryl..- she said trying to touch him

\- Don't touch me- he said- How could? How? You?

\- That's why I didn't want to tell you...- she said sadly

\- You were going to let him kill you... WHY?- he shouted at her, he couldn't believe that- How could you ?

\- Daryl...- she said

\- Not! How could you even think about it? - he said angrily with tears in his eyes- What about our family? about me? You just wanted to die and leave us alone? How could you?

\- Stop!- she said- I wasn't okay, I felt so.. I was in a hole, I could't ... I was so lost, I just didn't want to suffer anymore and then.. when I was there bleeding... when he has shot me in the shoulder.. when I was bleeding so much and hurting so much.. I was.. happy- she said

That's it. She just went fucking crazy, it has to be him. He makes people got crazy.

\- Wait... I know what are you thinking... I'm not crazy...- she said

\- You were dying and you were happy, woman. Do you hear what are you saying?- he asked her open mouthed.

And then he saw it her eyes, he saw what he hasn't seen in her eyes for so long... because she didn't want to show it.. Sophia. Her dead daughter that still haunted him in his dreams. Fuck. Sophia. It's always been her... how could anyone survive something like that without going crazy? He knew she wasn't the only reason, Carol was sick of killing etc... but the reason she wanted to die that day...

\- I saw her- she said moving towards him, but he knew she wasn't seeing him, she was looking at her daughter, lost in her own mind- When I was there bleeding, I saw here beside me... my little sweet girl.. and then he saw me smiling and I thought well, If this is the end... I will go with her again...- she said trying not to cry.

He didn't know what to say to her, what could he say to her? He was so stupid to think that she was okay... she has lost Sophia... and then, Mika and Lizie... Fuck, he was so stupid.

\- I swear that I'm not crazy- she said looking at him- Believe me, please

And he hugged her, holding her as she burst into tears. She was crying so hard that he was afraid she would dissapear in his arms.

\- Sh... I'm here, you are not alone..- he said in her ear trying to comfort her- I'm here now.. I'm not leaving you...I know you want to go to Sophia... but we need you here.. I need you here...

\- You have never needed me...- she said smiling- you were always good on your own

\- Fuck, woman.. you know that's not true.. I'm lost when I'm without you.. Rick can tell you- he saw her face changed when he mentioned Rick- Ehh, what are you not telling me?

\- pf... please.. don't get crazy again... Morgan, Rick and me have made a plan- she said

\- What? when?- he said, so, now they were hiding from him?

\- Mm before.. Daryl, I'm going to do something you won't like it... but it's necessary to know if Michael is a good guy.. he won't hurt me, he is...

\- In love with you, I know- he said looking away.

She hold his chin and forced him to look at her.

\- Yeah, he won't hurt me... it's just going to be a mask.. like in Alexandria.. I don't want you to think ... I just want you to know it won't be real- she said talking to his ear.

Oh no. Shit. Fuck.

\- Over my dead body- he said taking her face in his hands- Look at me, damnit! No

\- It's necessary- she said- I promise you it's just a mask

\- I dont' care about that, it's dangerous and I don't want to see you in that situation- he said trying to convince her.

\- I'm sorry Daryl... I'm going to date him, he wants to...

Fuck. Shit.

\- But it's not what I want, it's not who I want- she said kissing him close to his mouth.

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why I didn't go for her?**

 **Chapter 3.**

Two long weeks have passed since she started to "date" Michael, she was discovering somethings yeah.. but that doesn't mean that he likes the plan. In fact, he can't sleep thinking of them together, although she has promised him that they haven't sleep together. It seems like that guy, even if he's a Negan follower, is respectful with women.. well, shit, he didn't ... shit. He just wanna to take Carol and take her away from them. From that fucking Michael. From fucking Negan.

One day they have reunited to talk about "the jobs they would do". It wasn't nothing like that. Michonne, Rick, Abraham, Sasha and Morgan and him were listening to Carol's discoveries. She has discovered that he left everyday one hour or so, and he doesn't say where he's going. Ok, that guy was very stupid if he thought they would't follow him. But Carol had another idea..

\- Guys, I think he keeps something in his room.. I heard once like a radio you know? I wasn't supossed to be there, so he didn't know there was someone in the house.. and then I looked for it, and I didn't find it.. he may have a secret spot or something..- she said looking at her hands

\- Okey, do you think you could find it? without being caught?- said Rick

\- Well, yeah.. I think so but I would need to do it without no one looking.. a distraction or something like that.. - she said looking at them like the warrior she is- I will think of something

\- Okay, we need to keep it secret. No one goes for him, it's too risky.. this guy may seem stupid, but remember what happened the last time...- said Rick and all of them went silent remembering the cruel death of sweet Aaron..

...

One night he couldn't sleep so he went to the roof's house. Since there no one could see him, he was hidden by a tree mostly but he could see everyone and everything.

\- Buh!

Fuck. He almost fell from the roof, fucking Carol. It seems like he could see everything but her coming to the house

\- Are you crazy woman? I could have fallen- he said looking at her

\- Oh don't worry pookie, I wouldn't have let you fall.. - she said while sitting beside him

\- What are you now? a fucking ninja? I didn't see you coming- he said while taking a cigar from the box.

\- A lady never tells her secrets- she said smiling and he chuckled- You have more of them?

\- Oh no, for you no- he said while taking the box away from her- You are not going to smoke here..

\- You didn't tell me nothing in Alexandria... - she said

\- Well, you have been abducted by crazies women..- he said althought the truth it was he didn't know how to aproach her those last days in Alexandria...

He heard her sighed, then he remembered she was supossed to be with Michael.

\- What are you doing here?- he asked her

\- Oh if you want I could leave- she said

\- Oh stop, you know what I mean- he said looking at her

\- Well, we had dinner, and then we saw a film together on his sofa and well, I told him I needed to take a walk. He doesn't suspect... he knows I love to take walks- she said- In fact, at first, I took walk with him and other times with Morgan..

\- Did you do ...?- he said and then he looked away embarrased

\- Nop- she said- Although..he kissed me today like he was ... an octopus

\- Oh fuck, stop, I don't want to know- he said covering his face.

\- You asked me- she said in her defense

During this last weeks, their relationship was so... strange. There were times they were alone and he was so comfortable... there were times he just wanted to kiss her and fuck the world, fuck Negan, fuck everything... There were times like right now that he felt that he was where he was supossed to be. She was home for him.

He saw her shaking.

\- Come'on, you're going to catch a cold out here- he said helping her

\- Always the gentleman- she said smiling.

...

The idea was to take a cup of tea and then she would leave, but he didn't know how it happened. They have spent the past three hours talking in the sofa, she had her feet in his lap . They talked about everything and at some point, during the night the conversation became more intimate..

She was lying on the floor and he was on the floor looking at her, he has gone for a glass of water and when he came back, she had all the sofa for her. He didnt matter that at all, since his new position he could see her better. And he was having so much fun looking at her.

\- You are going to fall sleep, woman- he said laughing at her face

\- No... I'm not- she said looking at him with glassy eyes

\- Pf..- he said- You are so fucking stubborn...

\- You know?- she said leaning towards him, she caressed his hair and he closed his eyes - If someone had told me a year ago... I would have spent a whole night talking in a way .. so intimate with Daryl Dixon... I would have laugh in his face...

\- Yeah, well, people changes..but don't flatter yourself, I can't sleep if not.. I would have kicked you from the house- he said and he stayed there looking at her laughing so sleepy. She looked so young in moments like these, he could almost see her with 20 years or so...

Then she stopped laughing and looked at him seriously, he looked at her seriously too. He decided to go for it,she was so close, no one would see it... he leaned towards her and took her chin in his hands. He saw in her eyes she was surprised but then she closed her eyes in anticipation...

\- Guys!

Fuck. Shit.

Morgan.

...

Morgan has come to tell them that Michael has gone three hours outside, it was too many time. He was definitely planning something, they must do something quickly. He looked at Carol and she said she would go for the radio in the next days, and she was sure she would find something else...

Then she went away to her house. He felt so empty without her, he just wanted to spend all night with here.. he almost kissed her... fuck Morgan.

\- What was she doing here this late?- said Rick looking at him

\- She couldn't sleep. Me neither- he said hoping Rick would leave it there.

\- I know you- he said- I'm happy that you find each other but..

Not,he wouldn't leave it there.

\- It's risky you know? it's dangerous... she is in the worst position if Michael discovers the plan... - he said

\- Well, I don't know why it's risky to have tea with her on a sofa, man- he said

\- Morgan told me you weren't just drinking tea... - said Rick- what if someone from the Kingdom has entered the house and saw you? be careful, we need to .. think, to act carefully...

And then Rick left. Fuck you man. If Negan was going to attack, or if Michael was planning something, it wouldn't matter if he has kissed her or not.

...

The next two days were so strange, he noticed the tension in his group and at the same time, the people of the Kingdom were so calm. They were always so calm, he saw Morgan talking to a red head man, he saw Morgan making him signs to go there.

\- Hey- he said

\- Daryl, I want you to meet this man. He saved Carol's life- said Morgan

It was the first time he had the desire to hug a man and to kiss his feet. He hoped he has faked his gratitude, but seeing that man's smile.. He didn' fake it too well..

\- A pleasure to meet you, and she saved herself- he said looking at Morgan

\- She always does that- he said smiling proudly. Carol was like that, you may think she needs a savior, but no. In fact, she ends up saving you.

They heard them Michael shouting from the porch of the central house, Carol was there too. She didn't look too well, he didn't know if she was faking it or if she was feeling bad. She didn't look at him at the eye, in fact, she wasn't looking at anyone.

\- Guys, I have to tell you something - he said smiling- I'm going to make a mask party.

What the fuck? He heard some laughs and some more what the fuck.

\- I think we need to celebrate that we have survived another month- he said smiling and caressing Carol's shoulder- If you like the idea, I would like it to happen this week. In two days...

And then something happened. He saw how Carol staggered and started to fall to the ground, but Morgan who was faster than anyone managed to catch her before she crashed into the ground.

After that, everyone started to shout asking why their leader has fallen. He saw Michael leaned towards her worried and talked to her, because she has regained some conciousness. Fuck, he needed to talk to her, to see if she was okay.

After a few minutes, he saw Morgan going into Michael's house with her in his arms. He looked back at Rick's face and Michonne's face, they were as nervous as him seeing their faces. Oh come'on woman, don't do this to us.

\- People, relax- said Michael looking too relaxed- She will be okay, I told Morgan to take her to my room so she can rest, she will be alright- he said.

Oh.

He looked back at Rick and he saw it in his eyes.

So, that was her plan to go into Michael's room when no one could look.

How proud he was of her- he thought smiling


	4. Chapter 4

" **why I didn't go for her?"**

 **Chapter 4**

\- You are so amazing- said Carl looking at Carol with devotion

\- Yeah, she is - said Abraham while Sasha and Michonne made faces of adoration.

\- How did you do it? Seriously- said Rick looking at her

\- Yeah, you're such a crazy woman- said Daryl looking at her

When he thought she couldn't surprise them more, she managed to do it. Carol aka the most craziest woman in town have put a microphone in Michael's room, in fact, she has done that and she has found a map of the city. He was planning something and they were going to find about it , thanks to her.

\- Where did you find a fucking micro?- he asked her

\- Well, guys, I can't tell you all my secrets -she said winking at them and then she left.

She left them all open-mouthed looking at her while she went away from the house.

\- Shit, don't let her go, Dixon. She's such a badass- said Abraham.

Fuck. Why everyone think that they are together? he didn't even kiss her.

…..

He was worried, she used to come to the roof everynight but she hasn't come yet. She could't just forget, she came here all nights since .. pf he can't remember. What if Michael has found about the micro? What if he has attacked her? But then another image came to his mind, what if they were together righ now? having sex? Shit . Shit.

\- Hey, stranger

Fuck. Again. He almost fell from the roof again because of her.

\- You should wait for me inside, one day you will fall from the roof- she said smiling.

-Where were you? what where you doing?- he asked and then he looked away embarrased, he was acting like a jealous boyfriend and she wasn't even his.

\- Woah woah, easy boy- she said trying to touch his shoulder to calm him- I was with Michael and..

\- I don't want to know, I don't want to know if you have incredible sex or if he rocked your world or..

-Would you just shut up?- she said and he did it- I broke up with him.

-What?

\- I broke up with him… It was.. you know we have the micro now.. and I don't need to play with him.. I don't want to- she said looking at him

\- Why?- he said. He needed it to know it, he needed her to say it because he was such a coward and he wasn't able to say it.

\- I don't want to.. because it's not him.. who I want- she said smiling at him- God, Daryl.. I can't kiss him because I see you everytime he kisses me, I can't be with him when all I want is to be .. to be with you- she said

And then he kissed her, he knew that she was surprised that he has made a move. But after hearing her said that she wants him, he just couldn't wait anymore.

….

They keep kissing on the roof for what it felt like days and he couldn't get enough. He wanted more, she was like a fucking drug and he wanted more and more and more. He pushed her a little and she let him, she lay down in the roof and he was above her kissing her neck. She started to make little noises of pleasure and he didn't care if someone could hear them, she was his. Finally.

He noticed how she started to caress his hair and it made him crazy, he separated from her to look at her. She was so beautiful, her eyes were shining and he couldn't stop looking at her. And then she laughed.

\- Are you laughing at me, woman?- he said trying to hide her smile

-Nop, and when will you stop calling me woman? I have a name you know- she said to him- You never say my name.. And I don't know why

It was true, he never called her for her name… In fact, he usually talk about her as "her". He never mentions her name because people usually know who he is talking about. And why doesn't he mention her name?… Well, it's sacred . She has become his religion, he doesn't believe in God but he believes in her, he adores her, he loves her so much.. he has always loved her… and her name is sacred. Well, if he told her that, she could react in two different ways.. she could leave thinking he was crazy or she could stay.

\- Well? are you going to tell me? you don't like it?- she said looking a little upset

\- What? no! I love your name, it's cute… - he said, cute? fuck. He was an idiot- Okay, I will tell you but please don't freak out… I don't say your name because it's like .. sacred to me.. you mean so much to me, you don't fuck any idea of what you mean to me, what you've always meant to me…And I don't like to say your name because of that… it's like I'm afraid to say it,…

And when he looked at her, he saw the tears. done man, she was almost crying. You always…

\- It's the most beautiful thing and the most romantic thing I have ever heard- she said while she leaned to kiss him.- I love you so much, Daryl Dixon

And he smiled while she keeps kissing him… he decided to take her into his room, to make her love until she could see the stars…

But then something saw how she separated from him.

-What?

-Look at there, did you see it?- she said pointing at the horizon

It was a column of smoke, it came from a place he could't located. It was not Hiltop. He looked at her and he knew they should inform the others.

…

Well, they have decided that they would inform Michael in the morning, to see his reaction. If he didn't reacte in any way, he didn't know what place it was. But if he reacted, like he was nervous or so.. that place may be his point of meeting with the saviors….

So, they were observing him all day. Today was the mask party and if he wanted to go to that burning place, he could escape without problem. Or if someone tried to enter the place, they could do it.

And DAryl was sure that something would happen, he has that feeling. He knew something bad would happen…


End file.
